There For Me When I'm Down
by Starbucks2Miles
Summary: Nate has been down lately. Jason and Shane try to figure out what's wrong, but he won't tell them. NateFic-OneShot


Nate Boggs sighed as the all familiar tune began playing on the radio.

"Turn it off, please,"he requested his bandmates. Shane and Jason looked at each other from the front seat. Shane shrugged, changing radio stations.

"She called yesterday,"Jason said.

"What?!"Nate exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"Great. Why would she even call? This is stupid."

"I agree,"Shane nodded.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"Nate raised an eyebrow.

"It means it's about time you got over it."

Nate rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the car window. Shane sighed from the front seat.

"Nate, come on, this isn't you."

Nate didn't answer.

"This, is like, the first time you've come out of the house in _days_. How are we supposed to manage when we're back on tour?"

Shane let out a groan of frustration when Nate still wouldn't speak. Jason decided there outing might as well be over, so he drove back towards Nate's house. As soon as he stopped the engine, Nate got out, slamming the door.

"Hey!"Jason protested, not liking the treatment of his car. Nate ignored him, running into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'm worried about him,"Shane crossed his arms as Jason opened the door and they both walked into the house. Jason nodded in agreement. They both found their way to the livingroom, sitting down on the couch. Soon Luke, Nate's little brother, came running in and jumped on the couch between them.

"Did you get me anything?!"he asked excitedly.

"Sorry, Luke, we didn't actually get the chance,"Jason half-smiled, still deep in thought. Luke pouted, then ran back off to the game room. Soon Nate's mom came in to see what was going on.

"You guys got back early. Where's Nate?"she frowned.

"In his room,"Shane pressed his lips together. Mrs. Boggs sighed.

"Maybe I should go talk to him..."she started hesitantly.

"No,"Shane stood up,"Jason and I will talk to him."

Mrs. Boggs nodded understandingly, then headed back towards the kitchen as Jason and Shane made their way upstairs to Nate's room. Jason knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Go away,"came Nate's muffled voice.

"Come on, Nate, let us in, we need to talk,"said Shane. No response. Shane rolled his eyes, opening the door anyway, Jason following behind him as they stepped into the room.

Nate was lying down on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow.

"What's wrong, Nate?"Jason asked softly. Nate looked up at them.

"Have you seriously _not_ figured it out?"

Jason and Shane looked at each other in confusion. Nate sighed, sitting up.

"Tell me when Caitlin's new video was supposed to be released."

"Uh...June 28th,"Shane shrugged.

"Right,"Nate nodded. "Now, tell me what today is."

"Erm...June 30th...oh gosh, Nate, sorry, I didn't realize!"Shane exclaimed, running out of the room. Jason and Nate looked at each other and shrugged, but Shane soon came back with Nate's laptop in hand.

"Hey, be careful with that!"Nate warned him. Joe sat down on the bed, and quickly connected to the internet. He hesitated when he reached the main YouTube page, then typed in '7 things by Caitlin Gellar'. The screen popped up, showing the link to the music video. Shane turned towards Nate.

"How bad is it?"

"Let's just say she couldn't be anymore obvious."

Jason cringed slightly as Shane clicked on the link and the video started. Him and Shane were watching closely.

"What's up with the dogtag?"

"I gave her my old one before...well, you know,"Nate frowned, leaning back. Jason rolled his eyes, apparently angry at Caitlin at the moment. He was paying close attention when Caitlin held up the picture.

"Hold it...stop and rewind a bit, Shane!"he exclaimed. Shane put the video back and paused right where it showed the picture.

"Nate, isn't that you?"Jason asked carefully. Nate nodded, then stood up, going over to his bookshelf. He rummaged through it a bit, before he pulled out a picture and handed it to Jason. It was of him and Caitlin at Camp Rock, and was the same exact picture in the video, only Nate's face wasn't edited out in this one.

"I wish she would just leave me alone,"Nate said sadly, sitting back down on his bed. Joe handed him back the picture after looking at it. Nate wouldn't look at it; instead, he tore it up and threw it in the trash can.

Shane felt anger boil in his veins when he saw how crushed Nate looked. He flipped the laptop out, and sat it on the floor.

"She's full of crap, Nate. You _know_ you're not like that. And we're your friends, but we're not jerks,"he added in for good measure.

"Yeah, she doesn't even deserve you, Nate. I'd rather you be dating no one than her,"Jason said in a positive tone, trying to cheer him up. Nate smiled slightly.

"Thanks, guys."

"Sorry we didn't talk to you sooner, Nate."

"It's okay; it's partly my fault, I was avoiding you guys..."Nate looked down at the carpet.

"Well, we're always there for you, okay? No matter who you date,"Shane grinned. Nick laughed, knowing Shane and Jason would always be there for him.

**A/N: 7 Things is by Miley Cyrus. I don't own it or Camp Rock.**


End file.
